


Satisfied

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Series: IronPanther Plotbunnies [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Because Tony's body hates him, Consent Issues, I Don't Even Know, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Sickfic, Tony has terrible heats, and Bucky laughs, and T'Challa is very understanding, and then that break ends in some bad sex lol, but not with the pairing to be clear, but then Tony catches a break, the tag is more to be cautious because of mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Tony stares at the screen of the television angrily, annoyed with his stupid heat for making his life miserable once a month. Suppressants didn’t even help- the two brands he tried in his early twenties made him sick for the whole damn month instead of just a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ideas, they leaked onto paper so here we are. I just wanted some cute T'Challa taking care of Tony while Tony tries and fails to take care of himself. 
> 
> Warnings for some consent issues, as per the tag warning, and also as per the tag warning it isn't between T'Challa/ Tony, there's just some mentions that I figured earned a warning. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary in this trope, but still worth a mention. If something else needs to be added let me know and I'll toss it in.

T’Challa sighs, brushing Tony’s hair from his face as he felt his forehead. He already knew what he’d find of course, but it was always best to be sure. Tony stirs a little, blinking himself awake and groaning. “I feel like death,” he mumbles.

“You look like it too,” T’Challa says. He _smelled_ amazing but he looked like he was trying his best to imitate Dracula. It was no real surprise, Tony’s heats always made him sick enough that he was forced to stay in bed for nearly a week. Tony lets out another groan, curling into T’Challa’s side and rubbing his face on T’Challa’s shoulder. He shivers in response, an unintentional reaction to an omega scent marking him.

“If you try to come anywhere near me with any notions of sex I will end you,” Tony mumbles into his shoulder.

“That… does not sound appealing,” he says honestly, “it certainly _smells_ appealing but I would rather wait a week for you to gain your libido back and look less like you are about to die.” Oh, he’d _love_ to press Tony down into the mattress and have his way with him, but not when he felt nauseous. That is just disgusting.

“It doesn’t even go away- my libido-” Tony clarifies, “which is the worst part. Honestly being sick sucks, being sick and _horny_ is worse. Just snuggle me,” he mumbles, pressing into T’Challa more. He curls his arms around his beautiful omega, running his hand up and down Tony’s arm so he smelled like T’Challa.

*

Tony stares at the screen of the television angrily, annoyed with his stupid heat for making his life miserable once a month. Suppressants didn’t even help- the two brands he tried in his early twenties made him sick for the whole damn month instead of just a week. He had a company to run with Pepper, there was no time for being sick all the time. Thankfully Pepper reacted just fine to suppressants and only bothered to go off them when Natasha was around- which wasn’t often with her busy schedule. It did mean that things got done properly even with him out though, thankfully, because neither of them trusted anyone else to handle company details. Omegas might be better off than they were when Tony was a kid but that didn’t mean he would be happy to have just anyone take a look at the company files.

The one person he _had_ trusted with that tried to kill him and take his company. It didn’t end well for Obadiah. That had been half the reason he liked T’Challa so much- he never tried to control his actions, or tell him what he wanted, or most anything else the typical alpha would. And he didn’t try to cure his heat sickness with sex. Actually in the last three years he’s been with T’Challa he’s shown an active _dis_ interest in Tony when he was in heat and he knew he smelled good. It just went to show that alphas could control themselves just fine, thanks, they just didn’t want to. Bonus points to T’Challa for petting his hair and telling him he was pretty when he looked like a reanimated corpse and they both knew it.

Extra bonus points for leaving him alone when Tony told him to. Problem Number Two with alphas- the fuckers did _not_ know how to buggar off. The amount of times Tony has had to repeat himself over and over and _over_ again when he told alphas he wanted nothing to do with them during heats was ridiculous. When he told T’Challa to just leave him home and go to work he had been expecting a fight, but T’Challa had listened right away. He continued to listen to Tony too, which Pepper told him was mandatory but to this day T’Challa was the only person he’s ever dated who didn’t fight him on everything. He had better luck with friends at least, Pepper and Rhodey were great and they brought him soup when he was sick.

Bucky was the best as far as helping out when he was sick though, mostly because he got sick heats too and they were both irritated with being told that they had something medically wrong with them. They didn’t- both of them were in excellent health and neither one of them wanted anything to do with the suggestion that they weren’t. Thankfully for Tony Sam didn’t keep Bucky on a leash so when their heats inevitably fell into sync they spent most of the day on the phone with each other watching terrible television shows. They were both sworn to secrecy because no one needed to know how much they both loved GCB. They had reputations to uphold and their love of Desperate Housewives wasn’t about to do them any favors.

T’Challa lingers a little before he goes off to work but Tony insists that he’s fine- and he is minus feeling like an overheated barf bag- so he goes and leaves Tony be. It takes all of five minutes for his phone to ring, showing Bucky’s number. “Sam off to work, hmm?” he asks in way of giving him a real greeting.

“You in heat too?” Bucky croaks out.

“Unfortunately.” If only suppressants didn’t make him feel like crap all the time, then he’d basically live on them.

“We should watch the Titanic,” Bucky says, “it’s been awhile since we’ve watched that.” Tony perks up because yeah, it had been awhile since he’s seen that and he sort of missed it.

“Or Romeo and Juliet,” Tony says. He hated Romeo’s dumb ass with a passion but it Mercutio was comedy gold, and making run of Romeo was fun.

“Why do you always have to make choices impossible, Stark? How am I supposed to choose?” Bucky whines at him.

“Don’t be too emotional, Bucky, god forbid you act too much like an omega,” Tony jokes. Or a woman- he felt bad for Pepper because she got a double whammy of ‘overemotional nut’ assumptions.

“Fuck you, lets watch Fight Club,” Bucky says.

“Ohh, Brad Pitt is actually hot in that,” Tony says agreeably. They spend the day on the phone whining and crying about their horrible heats while watching Brad Pitt and Edward Norton slowly realize they’re the same person and arguing about what to watch next. They end up watching some comedy horror Sam said was good. Sam was a goddamn dirty liar. As per usual when they heard their significant others coming through the door they quickly said their goodbyes and pretended like they spent the whole day lying around doing nothing to save face before face needed to be saved.

*

T’Challa finds Tony lying on the couch looking as pale and sick as he was when he left. He disliked leaving Tony behind when he went to work but Tony insisted and Tony knew his body better than T’Challa so he left him to take care of himself. People liked to judge him for it- claiming that he was clearly an unfit alpha but he felt that an unfit alpha would force themselves into a place where they were clearly not wanted. So Tony preferred to spend his heats mostly on his own, that was his choice to make and T’Challa certainly was not going to take that from him.

There had been a point in their relationship, close to the beginning, when Tony was suspicious of near everything T’Challa did that still sometimes showed through. He had spent a good month confused as to why Tony seemed to be so confused- at least until Tony’s first heat hit and he asked T’Challa to go. He had, not that he wanted to, but it seemed clear to him that _someone_ spent a lot of time purposefully breaking Tony’s boundaries and he was not going to question Tony’s decisions. At least not in that context. When he had come home he planned on asking Tony what was going on, truthfully he had put the conversation off too long, but Tony indulged him in a little trust and told him that most alphas he’s dealt with had no interest in Tony’s opinions in his own life.

He had been horrified of course- there was no other response that was appropriate- and he told Tony that he would never, _ever_ assume Tony was a secondary decision maker regarding his own life. Tony had been far less suspicious after that and over the next three years he had thawed considerably. There was the odd comment, like this morning, but for the most part Tony trusted him. That was what insulted him the most when alphas questioned the way he treated Tony- he had taken a long _long_ time to gain his omega’s trust and these morons had the gall to assume he was _wrong_ for it. There was nothing wrong with treating your omega like an autonomous person and he would do nothing else in it’s place because treating Tony in any other way would be abuse. He would certainly not be having any of _that_.

“Are you alright?” he asks, venturing closer to Tony slowly. Sometimes Tony wanted attention at this stage and other times he preferred to be left alone. He trusted that Tony would tell him which of these situations this was given how vocal he tended to be. Yet another point of contention in the way people perceived their relationship. Heaven _forbid_ Tony have opinions. His sister has reliably informed him that his reactions to people insulting Tony for _speaking_ were generally amusing. Personally T’Challa found Tony’s reactions more amusing than his own, particularly when he and Pepper teamed up to point out the stupidity in the arguments leveled against them. They were quite brutal in their takedowns but that was one of the things that T’Challa liked about them. For all the criticism he received for allowing Tony to have such a free spirit he could not understand _why_ anyone would want him in another way.

Tony lets out a small sound at T’Challa’s question and reaches out to him, wiggling his fingers. T’Challa laughs softly and goes over to Tony, kneeling beside him and pressing a kiss o his forehead. “I feel horrible,” Tony mumbles.

“I know honey,” T’Challa says in a soothing tone, “is there anything I can do?”

“Make me a tea?” Tony asks, eyes wide and hopeful. He was playing it up, T’Challa knew, because he didn’t act like this with Pepper or Rhodey, but he was more than happy to play along with Tony’s performance. It was not often that Tony allowed T’Challa to take care of him so he was more than happy to indulge Tony in his pretending that T’Challa had no idea that he was putting on a show.

“Of course,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to Tony’s forehead. He stands up and heads to the kitchen, Tony’s eyes tracking his movements as he goes. The tea was from Wakanda- the plant was only found there and only in one specific area. The locals claimed it had healing powers and traditionally it has been used for medicinal purposes but for the most scientifically it was not particularly potent. It helped, yes, but it was not a good replacement for other forms of medicine. Tony loved the tea though, and it did seem to do wonders for him when he was sick like this. T’Challa was not exactly choosy about how his poor omega felt better so long that he _did_ feel better.

He brings the tea back and carefully sets it on the coffee table in front of Tony before settling on the other end of the couch, giving Tony a little space. Thankfully for him Tony does not seem to want space because he crawls over to T’Challa and into his lap, straddling him and pressing his face in T’Challa’s neck. He runs his hands up and down Tony’s sides; delighting in the small shivers he gets in response. This was something that took a long time to establish, scent marking. For the longest time Tony had zero interest in this particular form of bonding but with enough space he had come around when he was ready. Yet another thing he had been criticized for, but what was he supposed to do? Force Tony into it? He was sure that would go over _wonderfully_. And then Tony would be criticized for being cold as if he had no reason to distrust alphas. So he left Tony alone for him to come to his own conclusions, whatever they may be.

It would be a lie if he said he did not hope that Tony would eventually mark him, and let him mark Tony, but he had good reason to avoid the practice. T’Challa has never gotten the details, and he did not want them, but it was clear that people have not treated Tony well in the past. And people expected him to continue the trend, disgusting.

“You’re distracted,” Tony murmurs into his neck, “pay attention to me.”

T’Challa snorts at Tony’s directness. “Of course love,” he says softly, pressing his nose into Tony’s slightly damp hair and sniffing. _God_ Tony smelled amazing, too bad he felt awful.

Tony sits there silently for a moment, curled into T’Challa like he belonged there, before he speaks again. “What had you so distracted?” he asks.

“Stupidity,” T’Challa says simply, “you know how people react to our relationship. I am tired of explaining to people _why_ , exactly, ignoring your requests to be left alone during your heats is a bad thing. What kind of person blatantly ignores how their partner feels in order to do whatever it is they want? And my coworkers wonder why they are single. Except Sam, but he is not a barbarian.” T’Challa rather liked Sam because he actually had brain cells to rub together. And Tony got along with Bucky too, so that was nice.

“This is why I love you,” Tony tells him, “you aren’t a piece of shit. And you don’t care that I run a successful company, and you aren’t jealous of Pepper, or Rhodey, and even when I crawl into your lap when I’m in heat you don’t make things weird like everyone else. I didn’t think alphas even knew what cuddling _was_ until you. Seriously, slapping your dick down on my face is _not_ subtle,” Tony says.

“What is _wrong_ with people?” T’Challa asks, shaking his head. “Of course I do not care that you run a company with a business partner. I like Pepper, she is witty and intelligent and she makes sure that you do not work yourself to death in the lab. And Rhodey is a good friend- I see no reason why I should be jealous of the man. If you wanted to date him you would have by now, you have been friends for over twenty years. As for that last bit- you look like a reanimated corpse. Nothing about that is particularly sexy even if you smell fantastic. And sticking you penis on some poor unsuspecting victim’s face is clearly not right. At least _ask_ first.” He would assume people had manners, boundaries, and basic common sense but experience told him the general population needed lessons in consent and relationships.

“Sometimes people ask me why I’d be with an alpha that supposedly doesn’t care and this is exactly why- because you get mad when people ignore my boundaries. _That_ is how you care about someone, not forcing yourself into their life. You’re the best,” Tony tells him, grinning into T’Challa’s neck.

“ _Exactly_. Sometimes I think growing up in Wakanda gave me a completely different view of omegas than what North America seems to expect of them. Either way I am lucky to have found someone as wonderful and amazing as you,” T’Challa says, curling his arms around Tony’s body and holding him close. Eventually Tony wiggles around some so T’Challa releases him to go do whatever it was he needed to do. Thankfully he does not go far, just to get his tea, before he settles back into T’Challa’s lap and drinks it, color returning to his face as he does so.

“Thank god for Wakanda,” Tony mumbles.

*

“I hate my body and if I could kill it without taking my mind with it I would in a heat beat. Then we could Frankenstein’s monster the bitch back to life to kill it again. I feel like horror, what about you?” Bucky asks, ending his tirade on an odd note.

“Yeah, lets watch something gory. T’Challa has a weird thing for horror, I’m sure he’s got something decent hanging around in his collection,” Tony says, eyeing the movies across the room. He had no desire to go over there and _find_ something but he agreed with Bucky- horror sounded great because _maybe_ it would take his mind of the horror movie happening in his damn body. This morning he had, mercifully, woken up perfectly fine. Then he moved and all that nausea, full body bone-deep pain, and the chills despite his high temperature came back. Unfortunately for him his appetite, desire to drink anything, and will to live left him completely. T’Challa had given him a worried look before he left for work but Tony waved him off as usual and he went, as usual, and as usual Bucky called within minutes of him leaving.

“I just want a normal heat,” Bucky whines, “you know, the ones with all the fucking we see in bad romcoms. Sam’s gorgeous and I miss out of a week of what could be great sex because I feel like my body is trying to rip itself apart at the cellular level. This is total shit- the media lied to me when it told me my heats would be all happiness and orgasms.”

“I feel ya buddy. And you know what, this morning I woke up and I felt _fine_. I thought to myself ‘holy shit, maybe I’ll be like a normal god damn omega now!’ Well then I moved and my stupid body betrayed me because now I feel like I spent a week battling it out with some very angry wasps,” he snaps. If it was possible to escape this stupid flesh prison and live in a wall like JARVIS he would. T’Challa informed him that that was a little creepy but Tony liked the idea of living in a wall with only lines of code to tell him what to do. There we no lines of code that meant ‘have a horrible heat cycle that makes you feel like death on wheels’.

“I hate you for those few seconds of normalcy, I do. Now find us something gory,” Bucky instructs. Tony does eventually drag himself off the couch and over to the movies, finding something that looked vaguely interesting. After a few minutes of finagling he manages to connect Bucky’s computer screen to his and they settle in to watch whatever it was Tony found.

Two hours of pure terror later Bucky and Tony decided two things. One- Wakanda was some next level scary when it came to horror movies, America had nothing on them, and two- they were never _ever_ watching another one of T’Challa’s horror movies again. They settle on watching more RuPaul’s Drag Race to calm themselves down.

As usual Tony and Bucky hang up as their respective significant others get home and play like they were doing nothing all day- which isn’t technically a lie- because they were _not_ admitting to being addicted to trash T.V. The last time they were in heat they marathoned Toddlers in Tiaras. _Toddlers in Tiaras_. There was no way they were about to admit to watching that. That didn’t even touch of all those episodes of House Hunters they watched, or Man Tracker. They agreed that they had a problem, but that that problem was only for them to know about.

T’Challa comes in and waits out permission to approach like usual but Tony is feeling clingy this time so he calls T’Challa over and crawls into his lap, pressing himself into his alpha’s body and taking comfort in T’Challa’s arms wrapped around him.

*

Tony wakes up in the middle of the night feeling one hundred percent normal, or at least what he assumes is normal for a heat. He’s pressed into T’Challa’s side, face in his lover’s neck and _oh_ , did T’Challa always smell that good? For a good several moments he remains completely still though, worried that if he moved he’d go back to feeling like death was imminent. But his body had other ideas about what he should be doing so he hazards a wiggle, earning an irritated noise from T’Challa, who pulls him back into his side. Against all odds Tony does not, in fact, feel like he was a hard-boiled egg in a particularly hot vat of water.

Tentatively he nuzzles into T’Challa’s neck, earning a small moan as he moved his head to the side to give Tony better access in his sleep. Tony grins and nuzzles into his neck again, nipping at the skin there and getting rewarded with a full body shudder. Hmm. “T’Challa, wake up, my body is acting normal for once,” he hisses, shaking T’Challa a bit.

T’Challa stirs easily enough, naturally gravitating towards Tony as he does so. When T’Challa shifts to sniff at his neck Tony throws his head back to give him proper access, shivering as T’Challa nuzzles his oversensitive skin. After a moment T’Challa pulls away and Tony whines at the loss, “come back here,” he whines.

“Are you… okay?” T’Challa asks him. Tony can hear both the frown and the confusion in his voice.

“I’m fucking excellent, I feel like a normal god damn omega and I am taking advantage so get down here and take you fill,” Tony says bluntly, “if you want,” he adds on as an afterthought. He obviously wasn’t about to do anything T’Challa wasn’t interested in.

“Are you sure you are okay?” T’Challa asks him.

“Hell yes I’m good to go if you are, seriously, I wiggled around to make sure my body wasn’t pretending to be cool until I wanted to actually do something and everything,” he says enthusiastically.

T’Challa leans down and kisses him slowly, thoroughly, “you’re sure?” he asks in a low voice that sends a thrill down Tony’s spine.

“Yeah, m’okay,” Tony says, “please continue with the kissing.” T’Challa doesn’t need any further instruction from Tony, he leans down again, pressing kisses to Tony’s lips slowly at first but they grow feverish quickly. Tony groans, arching into T’Challa’s hands as they run down his sides and back up again. He shifts them a little so he was situated between Tony’s legs, face still buried in Tony’s neck. Tony spreads his legs a little wider, curling one around T’Challa’s waist and urging him to move closer.

T’Challa follows the silent request, shuffling closer to Tony and pressing his hips into Tony’s. His back arches as sparks of pleasure shoot through his body and he lets out a loud moan that might have been embarrassing if T’Challa didn’t have the same reaction. T’Challa grinds his hips into Tony’s again and they both react loudly, T’Challa adding a few Wakandan swear words to the mix. Tony knew they were swear words because it was the only part of the language he seemed to be able to pick up, much to the annoyance of T’Challa’s family.

Tony runs his hands down T’Challa’s chest, reaching the hem of his shirt and lifting it. The material goes over T’Challa’s head easy enough, giving Tony access to the smooth skin of his lover’s back, but T’Challa chooses then to pull Tony’s hands from his sides. He pins then above Tony’s head with one hand and kisses Tony hard. Tony all but whimpers into it, arching his back in a desperate attempt to get closer to T’Challa.

“Patience,” T’Challa tells him and Tony whines. That earns him a small laugh as T’Challa rocked his hips into Tony’s again, swearing into Tony’s mouth.

“More,” Tony tells him, trying to prod him closer with his legs.

“Shush, bossy,” T’Challa says, nipping at his bottom lip as he rolled his hips again. Tony throws his head back and whimpers as T’Challa repeats the action while he licked his way down the side of his neck. T’Challa sucks at the skin there, earning a sharp noise of pleasure from Tony before he bites down and… and Tony completely embarrasses himself when his vision whites out and he bows off the bed in pleasure.

When he recovers from an admittedly pleasant orgasm he swears, “you know what, for a hot second there I thought my body might not hate me. Clearly I was wrong, and we are going to completely ignore my sudden problem with premature ejaculation, kay? Kay,” he says flippantly. It appeared that he was forever doomed to be a defective omega and he was mad at his stupid body for this.

“Well dear, we’re going to have to ignore my sudden issue with premature ejaculation too,” T’Challa tells him somewhat sheepishly.

“Oh thank god. We can have defective dicks together,” Tony says, earning a laugh from his lover. He hadn’t even _noticed_ T’Challa’s own orgasm. That either meant he had a really great orgasm of his body hated him even more by making him lover blind or something. God, he hoped that wasn’t a permanent thing.

“Or, more likely, neither one of us has ever experienced anything like that. It is natural to get caught up in the sensations. Now lets get you cleaned up,” T’Challa says, nuzzling at Tony’s jaw. Yeah, okay, clean up would be that hard given that his _clothes weren’t even off yet_.

*

“No _way_ ,” Bucky says, laughing at him.

“Fuck you Barnes, it was embarrassing. And you know what makes this whole thing worse? I went to sleep all happy and satiated right? Well when I woke up I felt like _ass_. Seriously, T’Challa thought I _died_ in my sleep I look so bad. Seriously. I look like something someone pulled out of a graveyard. Shit, I remember my parents’ wake, _they_ looked better than I do right now. Actual corpses look better than I do,” he complains.

“At least you got laid, I threw up on Sam when he tried to kiss me the poor guy. He’s a _saint_ ,” Bucky says meaningfully. Damn right he was a saint, Tony wasn’t sure even T’Challa would deal with that.

“I’d use ‘laid’ in the loosest of terms,” Tony says. Bucky starts cackling and Tony resolves to never speak to him again. After some more razzing they end up settling for watching the Bachelorette, curling up on their respective couches while the bad show played on their screens.

Neither of them are expecting it when the door opens in Bucky’s apartment, causing them both to jump if the shuffling around on Bucky’s end of the phone was to be trusted. “Are you watching the Bachelorette?” Sam asks Bucky.

“No,” he lies and that’s when Tony hangs up and closes his own computer, just in time to avoid being busted by T’Challa. He grins, happy that Bucky was now busted for his trash T.V habit while Tony could continue on with his secret. That’s what Bucky got for laughing at his bad heat sex.

“You look pleased with yourself,” T’Challa notes, “interesting day?”

“Nah, my day was actually pretty boring minus a cat that tried to break in our window around ten. So what brings you home early?” Tony asks, changing the subject quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
